onntm_cycle_1fandomcom-20200214-history
Episodes
Episodes' Page PS1.jpg P2.jpg ps.jpg 'EPISODE' Every week there are challenges and photoshoots it's just like a real Top Model series. We are eliminating contestants with their weekly performances. From Videos to Photographs. From First Call-out to Elimination. Episode 1: The Guy/Girl who talks to his/her reflection ''' Date onlined: April 10,2014 The Contestants were to choose their best photographs to send it to the administration and an E-mail had come. It's a futuristic type of Tyra mail. '''Episode 1 Challenge: The model who aims high. They were given the chance to make a video presentation for the opening remarks it's video length is 30 secs-1 min. They had made convincing messages and they answered the question''' "Why do you want to be the first-ever Online's Next Top Model?". Especially '''Alvin Alinsod, a contestant from Laguna making an inspiring video out of the LGBT problems. Purpose: To know more about the contestants' personality. Challenge Winner: Allen AlinsodVideo Episode 1 Photoshoot: The Girl/Guy who embodies reflection. Original Onlinedate: April 14, 2014 The models were given E-mail regarding to the theme of the photoshoot. Meanwhile, 3 were evicted because they are NOT participating. They really nailed each photos BUT some of them don't. A mirror photoshoot had given them their break and their first photoshoot means alot if they are really meant to be in modelling. With the format of landscape, Black and White atmosphere, and Natural beauty. Photoshoot Scoreboard GRAY: The contestant didn't submit and they were evicted by the administration. Purpose: To see yourself as a TOP MODEL at your first step and to see the reflection of yours while doing the modelling. First Call-out: Jonathan Rico Bottom 3: '''James Ivan Sablay, Grace Polan and Christine Duldulao. '''Eliminated: James Ivan Sablay Evicted: Jo Sore, Juls Diaz, and Jae Ross Labrador. ---- Episode 2: The Guy/Girl who enjoys quirkiness this Summer Episode 1 Challenge: The Model who enjoys quirky. '''Date onlined: April 16, 2014 The Contestants were to choose their best photographs to send it to the administration with the Challenge Board (An e-mail for challenges) with the '''THEME: Selfie Quirky. As a celebration of the senakulo in the Philippines there is No Video challenge for that week. Challenge Mechanics: To take a selfie of yours (Make sure you capture it yourself) with the landscape orientation and natural beauty. Quirky is stated at a segment called MODELOPEDIA. (An encyclopedia knowing about words in modelling.) And a quarrel between a contestant and an audience happened. Submission Date: April 17,2014 (Thu) at 6 PM. Purpose: To know their quirky side in taking pictures such as selfies. Challenge Winner: Fherlyn Lumba Episode 1 Photoshoot: The Girl/Guy who replenishes heat. 'Original Onlinedate: April 19, 2014 ' ''' The models were given E-mail regarding to the theme of the photoshoot. Summer's heat is NOW in town. The model hopefuls will find their bests shots with their Hot and Appealing side. A summer lingerie photoshoot had given them their break to strike a pose this summer. With the format of landscape, Natural atmosphere, and Natural beauty. The submission date was move on April 21, 2014 (Monday) at 12 NN. Instead of April 20, 2014 (Sunday) at 3 PM due to some difficulties of the theme relations. '''Photoshoot Scoreboard Purpose: To perform in suttle heat and to see the hot appealing side of the model. First Call-out: '''Mikaela Añana Bottom 3:' Christian Battad, Christine Duldulao, and Jonathan Rico '''Eliminated':Christine Duldulao ---- Episode 3: The Guy/Girl who advertises filament. Episode 1 Challenge: The Model who enjoys quirky. ''Date onlined: April 23, 2014 '' The Contestants were to choose their best videos to send it to the administration with the Challenge Board (An e-mail for challenges) with the THEME: Shampoo Ads. They will be having the chance of sponsoring a brand with their best convinving themes and looks Purpose: To make a convincing outlook to the journey of the hopefuls. Challenge Winner: Mikaela Jayme